


Recovery

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Basically all the characters are there, But these three are the main ones, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Scheme Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Goldie had always been Louie's aunt. It takes a while, and on the way, he becomes her nephew too.No-one's perfect, for mistakes happen. But in the end, it's all okay.
Relationships: Louie Duck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt, Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Recovery

"Hi Miss O'Gilt," Louie said shyly, his hands tucked behind him. Goldie noticed his expression was slightly guarded, and she nodded at him curtly.

There was a brief silence, and Goldie couldn't understand _why_ the boy was still here. She had backstabbed him, and he wasn't even angry. Was that the reason he was here? Did he want to shout at her? Was he giving her the silent treatment? Waiting for her to apologise? _Why is he fiddling with his fingers?_

How did kids even function?

"Kid, I know you're small and shouldn't have been betrayed like that, but you shouldn't have come to an irresponsible adult to learn stuff."

"Is that an apology?" Louie asked, confused, and Goldie hyperventilated internally because the other children she knew would have handled this situation a _lot_ more differently. Then again, Louie wasn't 'other children'.

"You can say that."

Louie's attention got diverted for a minute when his brother called him, and he said he'd be right back. Goldie considered the idea of running away.

She didn't run though, and he came back a minute later.

"Sorry, Dewey just had something going on with his middle sibling thing and Hue-" Louie's eyes widened with the realisation he was rambling to a normal acquaintance. He _never_ did that. He coughed to hide that fact, but Goldie knew what he was doing. She had gone through the same feeling.

"What I was saying was, I know I'm half your height and young and not really a professional, but I was wondering again if you could teach me some stuff and let me tag along when you think I can? I want to try mixing different styles of business." Louie _did_ have potential, and he was a lot more honest and clever than her or Scrooge. He'd be quite the asset, and as much as she could deny it, Goldie knew she had a soft spot for the kid.

"Sure, why not? It would- _No, don't give me a hug I can't hug-_ " But Louie gave her a quick hug anyway, his eyes bright and hopeful.

"Thanks Aunt Go- Miss O'Gilt."

_You know what? It's fine._

"You can call me Aunt Goldie, kid. Just not in a nephew-aunt way or because of Scrooge and such."

"So it's a title obtained through a shared traumatic experience?"

"Precisely."

The boy grinned from to ear-to-ear, a contagious smile that spread onto her face as well. She fought the urge to ruffle his hair. Maybe this _was_ the start of a fruitful partnership.

….

Louie knew how much Goldie hated it when her ‘title’ was revealed to others. His brothers had practically laughed their heads off, asking him for the origin story repeatedly, while Webby didn’t seem as clear about it. Goldie hadn’t exactly been the nicest to her or her grandma. 

The schemes were fun. Goldie wasn’t the best at being an emotional mentor, but Louie realised that was good, because he wasn’t the best at emotions either. Besides, Goldie never let him go anywhere dangerous. She was protective in her own way, even if she ended up bagging the final prize all the time. If she was in a friendly mood, she’d leave him a little for himself. 

(Louie had learnt his lesson, though, so he saved the money, using it sparingly. The account was technically under Donald’s name since he was still a minor, due to which he had someone to monitor his progress.)

And so, even if Goldie thought of him as a small kid who was her ~~nephew~~ student, Louie thought of her as an aunt and a mentor. If the fates played their game well, maybe she would _actually_ become his aunt some day.

He’d mock her until then. 

"Hi Aunt Goldie!"

Scrooge nearly spit out his tea, and Louie galloped away, his cackling sounding like a toddler laughing. Goldie flushed on seeing Scrooge's amused expression. " _Aun-_ "

"Shut up," she said, already making her way to the window. The fact she didn't take anything with her showed the level of her embarrassment. The boy would pay with his share from the next scheme.

"Ach, don't work yourself over it, lass," Scrooge grinned, his smile teasing yet genuine. "You said you'd stay over until breakfast."

"Tell your nephew to not bother me then," she grumbled while settling back onto a chair, much to his relief. Goldie picked up her set of cards again, prompting him to continue the game. And she won it, of course. It was a friendly game, but she'd sneak something worth it away later anyway. 

Leaning against Scrooge, she peered over his shoulder at the newspaper.

"There's an artefact found supposed to be from the Harappan civilisation in the Indus Valley. Come with me the day after tomorrow?"

"Of course, dear."

* * *

**_nottheaunt_ ** _: How did you manage to do that?_

 **_ultimatesharpie_ ** _: cuz im your nephew_

 **_nottheaunt_ ** _: No you're not. And I'm coming over and stealing back my money._

 **_ultimatesharpie_ ** _: finders keepers!! >:)) it was never yours anyway <3 _

**_nottheaunt_ ** _: Next time they ask for a trade, I'm trading you instead of an artefact._

 **_ultimatesharpie_ ** _: aww ily too aunt goldie. ik youre proud of me <3333 _

Louie grinned. It took weeks of planning, but he managed to make a scheme that actually worked. And the benefit? He had managed to get the final grab on the money from right under his aunt's nose. Scrooge snorted into his tea on hearing it, and patted the boy on the back. "You've done the impossible, lad. I'm proud of you." 

The money had gone into his uncle's money bin, however, much to Louie's dismay. They said he was still a child and he might waste it, but Louie had improved from before. He knew it wasn't true.

So he did the logical. He called his aunt. 

"Think again if you think I'm over with losing a million dollars to a twelve year old."

"Who lost it again to his uncle. Aunt Goldie you've gotta help me get it back."

"Share it 50-50 then."

"60-40."

"Say goodbye to that million then, Sharpie."

"Ugh, I'll take 50-50 then. Could you please make sure Uncle Scrooge doesn't end up taking the money next time? I promise I'm going to save it up. Mom and Uncle Donald tried to convince him but he's technically their superior, and Mrs B doesn't approve of kids getting money."

"I'll talk to him. Now sleep, it's past your bedtime."

"Thanks Aunt Goldie."

"Night kid."

Two days later, they did what was expected from two con men, of course. Goldie managed to grab some extra money from Scrooge's money bin, and the trillionaire grumbled about it for the entire week.

He fooled no-one in the family, however. One day, he would recall this tale, and laugh at it with a soft undertone few had seen in Scrooge McDuck.

He'd be talking about two of his family members, after all.

* * *

FOWL had lost their game. But that didn't mean they hadn't left a permanent mark on the family.

She got into her car as soon as she found out, cursing under her breath. Scrooge had called her, asking her to stop by since she was already in Duckburg. She couldn't believe the family would get into an adventure after taking down an agency that wanted to take them down for the _exact_ same reason.

The kids knew things were bad when Miss O'Gilt entered through the front door. 

Goldie marched up to Scrooge with a glare, opening her mouth to ask him as many questions as there were coins in his money bin, but Scrooge answered her before she said anything.

"I thought it would bring the mood up a bit. It was a small, easy adventure, and I checked through it beforehand, but there was an unrecorded trap. Don't you _dare_ think I'm all for adventures after that, O'Gilt."

"The media coverage would lose their minds if they saw you doing this, McDuck. You'd lose your business if that's all you want to care about."

"Says the one who cares about gold over people."

Goldie's gaze grew cold, but Scrooge's face didn't lose its smirk either. FOWL had hurt the family to its core, taking away their trust and what they loved. The family had been internally fighting since then, and Goldie wasn't excluded.

" _Enough is enough_ , both of you." That was Bentina Beakley of course, probably one of the only sane people left in the household. Past trauma and agent guidelines had somehow left her on a better stand than others. "McDuck, to your room and O'Gilt, I'll take you to the boys' room. The family doesn't have to be broken more than it already is."

Louie and Dewey were asleep when Goldie entered the room. Della was sleeping on a chair beside them, likely getting some rest after a very long time. Donald was checking on them when he saw Goldie, and he promptly exited with a nod.

The boys had been caught in a trap, injuring them both severely. They managed to not get hurt too badly, but Goldie figured that they would have probably been traumatised forever.

Quietly, she took out a blue gem from her purse, and hovered it over their wounds. Louie woke up with a start, and Goldie motioned him to stay still.

After a minute, letting out a tired sigh, she put the gem back in her purse.

"Was that supposed to heal us?" Louie whispered, "I don't feel any better." He looked over to his brother and mom, and then turned back to Goldie.

"No, it just quickens the process and checks if there are any vitals injured."

"The doctor already said we're fine."

"I just wanted to be sure. Now Louie, could you tell me what happened? You're the one who’s supposed to know adventures are risky." But Louie told her almost the same thing Scrooge said, and she sighed. 

"Aunt Goldie? Please don't scold Uncle Scrooge. I was the one who suggested the idea, but he was just looking out for us. It's my fault this time."

Goldie looked out of the door, her expression giving mixed signals. _Well, it’s too late for that._

"It _was_ your fault, wasn't it? Too bad I can't be mad at you kiddo," she let out a low chuckle and sat beside Louie. “Your brother, I get it, but since when did you become impulsive?”

“We wanted something to happen. No-one was really enjoying it, and everyone was so nervous, so I- I and Dew thought maybe we could encourage them to try something else? I don’t know my brain wasn’t working.” Goldie looked at him with a certain expression that made him feel like he was being studied, and he ducked in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. Just don’t do that again, okay? I don’t want any of you getting hurt.” This time it was Goldie’s turn to get studied, but she showed no change in her expression.

"Could you tell me a story? I'd ask Mom or Uncle Donald for a lullaby or something but they're both not really available right now." Louie asked in a small voice, "Don't let it be too funny though, my stomach hurts when I laugh."

"Should I hum a song instead? I'm not really the best at story-telling."

“Uncle Scrooge’s forte?”

“Yeah.”

"Thanks Aunt Goldie."

.

By the time Louie woke up, Goldie was long gone.

* * *

Recovery was a slow process, but it was happening. Goldie visited them a little more often now, usually to help with the reconstruction of the McDuck business (and to check if the family was okay).

She stayed the night at McDuck Manor depending on her mood. If she did, she'd disappear by morning. If she didn't, she'd leave after all the kids slept. There was a time when she would have preferred the former, but it became too risky over the years. 

So here she was, seated cross-legged on Scrooge's bed, sipping a cup of hot chocolate before she left. Scrooge was watching her with a much softer look as he stood near the window. 

"You know, the lad rarely talks openly with people. I'm glad he's able to talk to you," he said. 

Goldie scoffed. "Please, kids want to be heard, and Louie's just more tolerable."

Scrooge raised an eyebrow at her statement, for he knew better, and seated himself beside her with a respectable distance between them. A familiar pair of footsteps in the corridor caught their attention at once.

"Uncle Scroo- oh hey Aunt Goldie!" Louie's eyes lit up as he entered the room, the previous sleepy tone of his voice now long gone. Scrooge patted the spot between him and Goldie, and Louie gladly obliged, comfortably sitting in the space newly allotted to him on Scrooge's bed. 

"What happened?" asked Scrooge.

"Wasn't feeling sleepy and your room was still open," the duckling answered, his yawn proving otherwise.

"I don't think your mother or uncle would approve of you staying awake past your bedtime."

Louie shrugged casually, and then turned towards Goldie. "And Aunt Goldie? Don't you usually leave by now?"

Goldie pretended the absolute bluntness in that statement didn't hurt. "I was going to leave in ten minutes. The airport isn't that far."

"Why can't you just get a private jet instead? You're a billionaire! And aren't you, like, a half criminal? They could catch you."

"Too expensive. Besides, I don't risk my standards at most public places." Louie grumbled something along the lines of 'crazy rich people' in response, and Goldie fondly ruffled the boy's hair. 

"Do you want to drop off your aunt at the door with me, lad?" Scrooge asked Louie.

"Don't talk like that, you make it sound like we're married. And the window's good enough." Goldie had spoken matter-of-factly, but Louie saw a relaxed smile on her face. It was new, yet a welcome change all the same.

"I'll go get a glass of water until then," the boy said, and he left the room, glancing back at his aunt and uncle one last time.

Scrooge waited until Louie was out of earshot before he leaned close to Goldie, a smirk across his face. "You think the lad knows he's in the wills of two multibillionaires?"

" _Scrooge_!"

* * *

Conflicts were settled, problems were almost solved. It was like nothing could go wrong now, because everyone had learnt their morals.

Now only one person was left, and she had a heart, a home, but she wasn’t ready to let things be. It was what she thought she was good at, and how was she going to live without it?

She robbed dimensions, and wasn’t as merciless as before due to reasons, but it was never good enough. Her personality had softened significantly, but only a lucky few had seen that side. The rest would be trampled down, or plainly ignored.

It had been put up with for over a hundred years. But nature had its limits.

None of them were prepared for the call from Goldie’s assistant. 

Scrooge turned pale, and his voice sounded watery. The kids were ushered out of the room at once.

Interdimensional disappearances were uncommon occurrences. But when they happened, whoever disappeared was never seen again. Fortunately, the ones who disappeared had caused enough damage or deserved it.

The family had been given six months to find her, or the case would be closed. Louie’s eyes widened in fear as he watched Scrooge grit his teeth, asking for time from his end as tears threatened to fall over.

They never found her. 

Six months passed. According to Goldie O’Gilt’s will, most of the money was to be distributed amongst a charity and an orphanage. The rest, along with countless artefacts, was to go to Llewellyn Duck when he would be old enough. But Louie never spared the amount a second glance. He was going to help Scrooge find her, no matter how impossible it looked. Even if the rest of the family seemed to be losing hope.

They spent an year searching. A month later, they gave up.

Goldie O’Gilt was never mentioned again.

.

The media reported an appearance of Scrooge and his family with his new Board of Directors an year later. Soon, Scrooge McDuck was back in the competition, leading the charts like he had never taken a break.

A few months later, Louie was coming back home from a stroll when a man stopped him in his tracks.

"Minors ain't allowed here."

"I've passed this area a lot of times, so I'm just going to ask you to let me go. I'm not going to disturb you," Louie said, trying to go past the man. A hand was all that was needed to stop him.

"Long way round. Or you don't survive."

Louie was about to step back, when a hand rested carefully on his shoulder. "He's my nephew, and I'm an adult, aren't I?"

They were let through the alley at once, and Louie turned around to thank the lady, who was presently saying something about reporting to the authorities.

He thought he had recognised that voice. 

"No. Way."

"Hey."

_This is not happening._

"Wh- you're alive?"

"Surprisingly." Goldie looked tired, and Louie could've sworn there was a wistful look in her eyes. "Take me to Scrooge, will you? I need to talk to him."

"Wait- no what? You don't get to waltz back into our lives again after causing all that drama. You could've at least told us you were alive!"

"And how exactly was I supposed to do that? Get stuck in a never ending loop of possibilities of how your life could've gone with _no_ sense of time in a random dimension and then tell me that!"

"You disappeared! Uncle Scrooge was hurting, everyone was hurting, _I_ was hurting, and you expect me to forgive you?" Louie pointed at himself for emphasis, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

Goldie's voice suddenly softened, startling Louie. "I was hurting too. You think I chose to do that?"

Louie let out a sigh. "Well, yeah. We looked for you for a long time before we thought you were gone."

"I actually deserved to die. It's- complicated, but they let me survive. Something changed, apparently." A strand of her hair fell across her forehead, and Goldie tucked her hands in her pockets nervously. "I came back today morning."

"Oh. You won't be leaving again, right?"

Goldie shook her head firmly.

"I'll take you to Uncle Scrooge, then."

.

The place had changed a lot more than Goldie had thought. So had the people.

"You're almost as tall as me," she noted. Louie grinned at her, and told her how Huey and Dewey would probably be taller than her.

"Huey's _so_ mad Dewey's taller than him. I don't have a problem and I'm shorter than both of them."

"I'm calling you Shortie, then." Goldie smirked.

" _Aunt_ _Goldie_!" Louie laughed, and his eyes widened all of a sudden.

Wiping away a tear, he glanced at Goldie. He missed saying that.

Goldie wasn't far from tears herself, and soon, the two of them were laughing and crying at the same time.

"Great, now we're crazy."

"Crazi- _er_ , you mean."

"Point."

They walked towards to Scrooge's office in silence. Goldie fiddled with her fingers. 3 years seemed so long ago now, and she barely registered Scrooge's voice saying, 'come in' before her eyes welled up again.

"Aunt Goldie?" Louie said, his hand on the doorknob. "You're a great aunt and I really, really missed you."

"You're not so bad of a nephew yourself, Sharpie." Louie responded with a quick hug, and he smiled at her.

Then, without a forewarning, he kicked Scrooge's door open. "Don't worry! You'll manage!" he grinned, sprinting away and leaving Goldie alone with her emotions.

So _this_ was how betrayal felt like.

"Lad what the- _bless me bagpipes_."

"Tell Louie I don't know him."

**Author's Note:**

> (find me on my tumblr @your-local-semi-nerd)


End file.
